The invention concerns use of an active biological algaecide, algaestat, bacteriostat or sanitizer in the embodiment of a filter, for example, a filter designed primarily for use in pool and spa applications, however, it's application extends to any body of water in which active control of sanitizers or bacteria/algae control is desired.
The construction of the filter utilizes materials and or natural elements that are either designed to or naturally contain chemicals, materials or natural properties that are employed or actively engage in either sanitizing, oxidizing, aid in sanitizing and oxidizing, inhibit the growth or formation of algae or bacteria or prevent the growth or formation of algae or bacteria.
The invention uses said materials either within its main construction, or as part of the screening material of the embodiment itself.
Currently, pool and spa filters are manufactured out of a media of some sort and a structure designed solely to support the filter media, afford attachment to the unit, and to allow water to flow freely through the filter.
Algaecides and algaestats are used in the pool and spa industry to aid sanitizers in the growth inhibition, killing and curtailing of future growth of algae. These chemicals, compounds and elements are manufactured and constructed into shapes allowing maximum surface area. These pieces are then placed into vessels to provide treatment packages that are inserted into a filter or filter housing, allowing the water to flow through the vessels and contact the materials while flowing through the filter.
Definitions of Treatment Materials:
Algae: A single-celled plant. Of the thousand of varieties, the most common in spas and pools are: blue-green, yellow mustard or black. Algae commonly known as “Pink” algae is actually a bacteria and is usually present as a slime. Algae can transpose itself over very broad areas or in individual spots or areas. A condition with a low sanitizer level is conducive for algae growth.
Algaecide: A chemical that kills algae. They are commonly available in a variety of chemical types: quaternary ammonium compounds, copper, silver or polymer (poly quat). Chlorine and bromine function as algaecides. Different types show varying effects against different strains of algae (i.e. some are better than others at killing certain strains of algae).
Algaestat: A chemical or element that inhibits or retards algae growth, however, it does not necessarily kill the algae. Zinc is a common example of an algaestat.
Such treatment packages are not part of the filter or system itself. In such situations the material status and usefulness cannot easily be monitored or replaced. Additionally, replacement of the material or unit requires extensive and cumbersome procedures.